Twisted Metal:For the Love of Blood
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: Van Walter enters the Twisted Metal tournament to save his brother. Starts out hating sick fucks like Calypso and slowly turns into one himself,What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:I made it where this is team to add to the realism of the story,You know to eliminate the whole resurrection thing that'd be really awkward and boring inside of a Twisted Metal Fanfiction,Also so that way it doesn't go by so quickly.**

I roll out from under my car and wipe the sweat off my brow another hard day of work preparing for the tournament, Just two weeks ago I was encountered by a man named Calypso.

He was a very sketchy man black hair and a wicked smile. He promised me if I entered into some competition he called Twisted Metal I'd be granted one wish,I instantly called bullshit.

Wishes are for fairy tales and idiots who believed throwing their money into a damned well would make everything OK. I had pulled out a pocket knife on him and he only laughed, All of a sudden pain rushed through my meat was coming right off the bone rotting like a zombie,This Calypso guy wasn't playing around and he also wasn't taking no as an answer.

He explained to me I'd been chosen as one of the top drivers and started telling me about stuff I had never told anyone like how I was forced to molest and kill me younger brother when I was around twelve to protect the rest of my family from a gang of sick fucks. My mom didn't even know I was the reason why her youngest son was dead and he straight out retold each traumatizing detail teasing me making it sound like I enjoyed it! I already hate this bastard.

"You have a chance to make up for everything,YOU,have done." He really pushed out the you making the guilt I could never get rid of even worse."All you have to do is simply win this tournament."He sat down in a chair of my living room and crossed his legs placing a cane he had against the wall.

"What exactly is this tournament?" I asked not quite sure what else to say,I was both angry and slightly terrified at the same time."You will lead a team of drivers in a derby of sorts." What he had just said sounded so simple I just didn't feel like that's all of it so I had to ask more. "What do you mean of sorts?What's the difference between this and a regular derby?" He pointed his finger at the wall and a picture showed up which I realized was either his memory of a past tournament like that.

Cars was shooting missiles and bullets rapidly occasionally colliding into each other. Buildings was being destroyed and there was a manically loud and annoying laugh as an Ice Cream truck passed by."What is this shit,Death Race?"Calypso laughed."You wish it was that simple. Your team will be placed against other teams in different locations around the world. For each location you'll send out one person from your team to compete against another member of each time,Last man alive wins that round losers are left dead and shamed their team."Calypso stood up his cane and tapped it on the ground chipping the panel of wood flooring.

"I don't have enough cars or know enough people to do this!" I screamed at him. "Don't worry we have you covered."He walked around the corner into my kitchen near the door and when I tried to follow him he was gone.

I couldn't question him this obviously wasn't a dream the pain in my hand was still there and he knew way too much. Was I just imagining this? Either way I listened now I am here fixing up a 1959 Cadillac Hearse. It looked similar to another Calypso had shown me in that hallucination except it wasn't dark purple it was black and scratched up. I had found it in a junkyard and figured the extra space would be perfect to keep weapons,ammo and other things like that.

I'd welded on multiple layers of lead and metal I had either "borrowed" or reused from old projects I was working on.I had no idea how to attach guns to the vehicle I was hoping the old crow might have a crew that could help me with that.

I got a call and answered it,It was Calypso."Check outside your door."The phone then hung up. I was curious which I know is dangerous in cases like this considering I barely knew shit about this guy.I mean how the hell did he get my number?

This could easily be a trap.I open the door and there is a box of VCR tapes."Wonderful the asshole took my poorness into consideration!"This guy was definitely irritating me how did he know all this sure he's magic but still magic and omnipotent are not synonyms. I popped the VCR in and it was obviously footage from old tournaments. I watched all the tapes then went to sleep on the couch. The next morning I had woken up and went to clean myself from yesterdays long day of work. I looked into the cracked mirror and washed my short by sticking it under the sink faucet and letting it run down my scalp and over my face then I took out my razor and shaved off my slight shade of hair that was growing above my lip only leaving my light beard behind.

I was finally getting a chance to fix everything,All I have to do is...Turn into the exact same thing I hated,A sick fuck. Fucking wonderful...But I could finally save Matt. Saving Matt is all I wanted to do,And nothing is going to stop me!


	2. Chapter 2

The day was going pretty normally until around four ten whenever there was a knock on the back door,I sorta figured it was Calypso or someone associated with is freakshow of a game so of course being the wise man I am,I opened it.

I didn't see anyone then all of a sudden I felt the back of my head be hit by something cold and hard.I fell to the ground and then someone stuck a needle into my neck. I had one last thought before I fell into a rest."Fucking overkill much." When I woke up I was in a dark room under a light,It seemed like a cliche horror movie except for the fact I wasn't in restraints.

"Goodmorning Van,How did you sleep?"I heard a voice."Fucking wonderful." All of a sudden the lights popped on,I wasn't the only person in the room. A bunch of other people I had seen in the tapes and a few others. We wasn't all exactly in the same room there was dividers in between all of us."You're late."I could tell it was Calypso now.

"You're currently at the first location of the Twisted Metal Tournament." Some of the others looked scared,others looked excited like the clown,and others looked confused. Obviously I wasn't the only one lost."You'll be introduced to your team mates today,I can only hope you enjoy 're ready to meet you.

There was a light chuckle then static over the speakers,Then the floor dropped from under the seat."Shit shit shit shit!"I thought to myself before I hit the impact knocked the air out of my lungs. It took me a few seconds to get up but when I did I was surrounded by five men with mask on."Ah I'm guessing you'll be our leader."One of them reached his hand down and helped me didn't seem to excited to meet me like Calypso said.

Some of the team was dusting off my back."I guess you could say that." I was so confused, I knew this would be bizarre but still these five strangers in these mask just seemed so sci-fi and unreal. I finally was back to top speed and looked around the room,The same masked man was talking but I wasn't paying attention. I saw something covered by a tarp under a spot-light. "So what's your plan?" I snapped back to reality."Lets get back to that later,What's under the tarp?" I was curious to see what was being hidden from me,Even though curiosity is known to kill the cat. "You should know you're the one who's been working on it for the past few weeks."He sounded suspicious.

He removed the tarp revealing the hearse I've been working on. "The crazy bastard has plenty exact duplicates of this car made for us." I looked the car over touching the hood then the windows looking in. It looked smoother and cleaner than when I last saw it,I'm guessing Calypso might have a pretty large team of mechanics or some shit like that. I've already learned not to be surprised by anything he does.

These people was expecting me to lead them in a literal death race and I had no idea what the fuck to do!I want to save Matt but I'm putting these five strangers lives at risk for it,What about their families? I felt mad at myself but I wasn't change my mind right now. I had to wing something.

"Well what are we going to do?"Another masked man asked."We do...Shit fuck,I'm not sure."They looked at each other and shook their heads."OK we do anything it takes for ME to win." They shook their heads in agreement this time instead of disapproval.I had to say me instead of we I couldn't think of them as humans. I didn't want to be attached to them,They was my workers to get my wish and that's all they needed to be.

Me and the team worked on the car more and went over a while we was all sent to our own little bunks to sleep.I need to win so bad...So so bad. Nothing is going to stop me,I know there are people who are far more experienced. I'll find away. That's my last thought as I fell asleep.


End file.
